Sand Of Time
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Karin is 15 years old student from Karakura, she has a gift she can talk to ghosts. And is she is a Shinigami she comes in the battle with her brothers death, and is followed by someone. Can she survive the winter war?
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title ! : Sand Of Time**

**Couples : KarinxHarem , OrihimexUryu , ChadxRukia , Ichigox ? **

**What is it about : Karin is a 15 year old student of Karakura High school, she has a gift she kan see ghosts . And is also a Shinigami, she comes in a fight of her brother's dead . And seems to be followed by someone, can she survive the winter war ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama , Angst , Death , Spirits , Harem & Timetravel ! **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **.

* * *

_Everywhere I looked, I was still in a world of sand ..._

_All I had, is faded away in the sand . _

_All I care about was in the sand . _

_Sand is this the world where the dead are, am I dead ? _

_I feel my heart pounding in my chest gently . _

_As it just tries not to fall out of my chest, I know my heart is afraid . _

_This world is so cold, I can't not feel my fingers anymore . _

_They are white of bone now, no one to see no one to hear . _

_What of a world i ended up, I can't not feel my legs anymore . _

_Can not get up, I see strange shapes now . _

_They are big and look like they are hungry, funny I feel that I'm their meal now . _

_Oh yes let them do it, I don't want to play this game anymore ._

_I've lost everything so why will I go where I lost it . _

_One of the strange shape opens his mouth, I see the emptiness it's like he is nothing . _

_He came closer to me ... But he exploded in black sand and disappeared into the air . _

_The others looked at me like I was some monster, I'm a monster can't you not see it ?_

_They all disappear one by one I'm alone again, again ..._

_I close my eyes and let the darkness take over my eyes . _

_Until a voice woke me up ... ' I'll give you one chance, use this chance wisely . ' _

_I open my eyes and looked around . " Why did you not let me die ? _

_I will never see my friends and family if I'm alive . " The wind became stronger and stronger, the wind itself opened a door . ' Come in, we have much to talk about it, don't you think so ? ' _

_I stood up and walked to the door and went inside . When I was inside light covered my eyes, I closed my eyes . And opened them as the light faded down . ' What do you think of a new chance.'_

_I looked around and saw him then on his throne, he was tall and looked powerfull . The father of time, of nature of the living and the dead . The God of the earth . ' What shall it be ? ' Was my answer before I know it, I be no longer in this sandy world . I looked at the world that will change soon, and smiled like the devil himself . " Let the games begin ." _

**2001 12 Mei Karakura **

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaariiiiin - Chaaaaaaan ! ! ! ! Give Daddy a big hug ! " Isshin Kurosaki jumped from the sky and flew to his daughter, Karin kicked Isshin 's left side of the face . Isshin flew against the wall that now has a hole in it ." Aaaaaaah ! Karin-Chan get me out of here ! Daddy is stuck and here is a dog ! Aaaaaah do not pee on me ! Do I look like a tree ! " Karin sighed ." Stupid Goat-Face ." Karin also drank her tea, Rukia sat quietly watching her magazine . And Yuni was doing the laundry, she grabbed a blue boys underwear . Confused she looked to Karin ." Say Karin from who is this underpants ? " Karin spat her tea out and took the underpants from Yuzu ." Huh ... From me I thought to try somehing else, they feels much better that the underwear that I already have ." She put it nervously away ." Really ? That 's strange I never knew you were so in for changing things ." Rukia tried not to laugh, Karin looked angry at her ." No it's just that they feel good, I said for changing things ! " Yuzu nodded yes and totally believed Karin started back with the laundry Karin sighed .

_Well Actually this underwear here is from Kaien Shiba _

_Vice-Captain of Squad 13 from the Soul Society, he 's a Shinigami like Rukia here . _

_Rukia saved my life when I believed if I gave my life to the hollow . That he leave my family alone, she was injured and could not defeat the hollow . So she forces me to take her power, it's now 3 months ago from then . When the other Shinigami 's discovered this and took Rukia with them . And I lost my power, it 's a very long story to say Let's just say . Me and My friends had saved Rukia with the help of few other 's in the Soul Society and the real enemy was Souske Aizen . He with two other Captains, went to that hollow world . _

_Sometimes the Shinigami 's sleep here, Yuzu and Father did not know of course . And the underwear of Kaien ... I had to buy it since most Shinigami 's know nothing about underwear 's and so ..._

Isshin came out the wall under the piss, and saw the boy 's underwear in Karin 's hands . He flew forward and took the underwear . " From who is this Karin ? ! Which guy you have traveled to the seventh heaven ! " Karin hit 's Isshin in the face, Karin took the underwear ." Shut up ! " Rukia laughed while Yuzu looked confused . Kon was sitting on the top off the bed, he sighed deeply and lay down on the bed ." Jeez when they learn to put their speaker 's on lower volumes ." And fell back asleep .

Karin walked to the door ." I will go for a walk, Someone needs something from the store ?" Yuzu nodded yes and ran to the kitchen and returned with a list ." We all need this, since we have almost nothing . Since your 's and Rukia 's friends stayed here for days ." Karin 's mouth fell open _S-so much _... Isshin looked in horror in the fridge ." Those pigs have eaten everything ! " Rukia sweatdropped _you let them eat here hardly Mr Kurosaki . _Rukia stood up and walked to the door ." Well then I will go too then, I also have to buy actually ." Both Karin and Rukia walked to the store when they were finished, Rukia went then to the book store . " Wait here and when a hollow 's comes, do not dare to go alone ." Karin rolled her eyes ." Yes mom ." Rukia ignored that as usual, but Karin just stayed outside . She looked around there was not much to see, and usually not much to do . _I wonder if they found something about Aizen 's plans ... I have a feeling that something worng with that Fox-Face, not of the power of his zanpakuto that I can hold . But the speed of the sword, that bothers me ._Karin suddenly felt that there was someone close to her, that someone was pushing a knife in her throat . But when she turns around she sees no one, only her mirror image she looked then right and left . But saw no one with the strange aura . She then looked at a group of people, that were crossing over the street between the people she saw a little boy . With orange hair that cover 's his eyes, he wore a blue shirt and short pants . His hands were holding his bag on his back, Karin 's eyes widened as he came nearer . The boy's lips moved, but she heard nothing . Like the boy does not truly exist because no one noticed him, he stopped walking and the group walked away . His lips kept moving, Karin felt her knees go weak .The boy stopped and looked left, Karin heard a car and saw that it was driving to the boy . Karin does not know why but her legs jumps forward, and she ran at full speed to the middle of the straat ." LOOK OUT ! " She wanted to catch the boy, but he disappeared before her eyes . She watched in shock as he whispers the words ." _Where's Mommy ?_ " Karin stopped as she looked to the spot where the boy was, she was completely unaware of the car ." Mommy ?" Karin looked left and can not move when the car drove fast to her, she was suddenly pulled to the other side and the Car drove away . Karin looked in shock at Kaien he had a tear in his pants, and blood covered the cut ." Idiot what do you think you were doing ?" Karin looked away ." Sorry ... " Kaien sighed and stood up and held his hand out for Karin . Rukia who came out of the store ran towards them ." What happened ?" Karin did not answered and she did not take Kaien 's hand ." Sorry I was not there ." Tears fell from her eyes, before Kaien and Rukia could say anything what was wrong . Karin then fainted

* * *

**Yes Karin and Yuzu are older in this Fic, they are 15 years old like Ichigo in the begin of the story . Yuzu still don't know of the Shinigami, and Karin took Ichigo 's place of the Shinigami duty sorry for the OOC and Grammer . And yes Kaien is alive why, because I will cry I don't put him in this Fic ! **

**Well Bye bye ! **


	2. Chapter 2

Kaien and Rukia brought Karin back to the Kurosaki house, told Yuzu and Isshin that Karin fainted . Isshin jumped to Kaien . " Do not touch my daughter ! Pervert ! " And tried to kick Kaien, but Kaien dodges it . And Isshin flew out of the house, and Rukia kicked the door shut . And put Karin on the couch ." Why has Karin fainted ? Has something happend ? " Asked Yuzu when she put a blanket on Karin, Rukia and Kaien were nervous how to explain it . " There was a little accident nothing more ." Yuzu looked confused and then looked at Kaien 's leg ." You are bleeding ." She says and quickly getting, the first aid box and took care of his leg . Rukia send a message to Chad, Uryu, Orihime and Renji ." What did you send Rukia ? " Asked Kaien if he tries to take a look, Rukia closed her phone . " To warn the others, I'm sure you have felt it too ." Kaien nodded yes ." Of course who knows what it ... " He looked at Yuzu, who looked back to them ." Nah nah it's nothing Yuzu, now get that worried look from your face . We are talking about school problem, it's nothing big . " He said little nervous, Yuzu was relieved . "

" Okay but do nothing dangerous understand ." She said very strict, Kaien and Rukia laughed . And Yuzu laughed with them, Rukia offered to help Yuzu to prepare the dinner . And Kaien look after Karin, while he was reading a magazine ." ... Dark ... " Kaien almost screamend, when he looked shocked to Karin, and tried to calm himself ." Oi are you awake ? " Karin 's eyes where still closed ." It's so ... Dark ... " She said and her arm moved, to above her head . And her breasts were little visible throught her shirt . Kaien blushed and looked away ." Oi Karin wake up ." And put his hand on her shoulder and shook her awake . " It's so dark ... It's so dark ... " Kaien looked worried, Karin has maybe a nightmare ." Karin come on wake up, Karin ... " Karin shook her head, and she began little to sweat on her head ." No I don't want to ... So dark ... Help ... Help ... Help ... ICHIGO ! ! ! " Karin jumped up and hit Kaien 's forehead, Kaien fell to the ground in pain ." Damn that hurt ! "

He shouted than there came screaming from the kitchen, Karin looked shocked and quickly got up . And ran to the kitchen with Kaien, Yuzu held her bleeding finger in her mouth . While Rukia took the first aid box . " What happened Yuzu ? " Asked Karin, Yuzu never cut her fingers . Since she is the best with it . " Hehehe it was so quiet, and then hearing you screaming . " Yuzu said with a blush on her cheeks ." You had a nightmare ? " Rukia put a small patch on Yuzu 's finger, Karin looked away . Her black hair covered her eyes ." No it was nothing ." Kaien looked at Karin, _Who Is Ichigo ? _. Karin smiled to Yuzu ." I had no nightmare ." Yuzu know it was a fake smile, but still smiled at her ." If you say so ." Rukia looked at the two, and then looked curious to Kaien . Who gave a worried mixed look to Karin . He knows too she was hiding something ." Say where 's Goat - Face ?" Asked Karin is she heard foot steps, and then the kitchen door fall down ."Kaaariin - Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn ! Daddy 's here to seal you with his kisses ." But he got a kick in his stomach, and fell down on the floor . Holding his stomach in pain ." Well done my daughter, now I know the perverts . Are no match to you ." Rukia smiled ad Karin rolled her eyes ." Say where is Kaien now ? " Yuzu asked as the girls looked around . " Can someone get the door off of me ... " They looked at the door, and saw Kaien lying there ." I think my breakfast is coming out ." The girls sweatdropped .

**Moments later**

Karin sat in her room, along with Rukia and Kaien . The others were there too, Orihime, Uryu, Chad and Renji ." I still believe it's a hollow ." Renji said to Uryu, Uryu looked very annoying ." I'm sure it was not a hollow, and plus if it was a hollow . Karin should have felt it long ago, and she and Rukia were close by it . And they saw nothing, but it was maybe the ghost . Who has have something to do with Karin 's fainting . " Kaien looked at him ." How can I not feel him, when Karin had fainted ? " Uryu shrugged ." I can not say, I was not even there so ." Orihime looked at Karin ." Karin-Chan have you maybe, seen something on the street ." Karin closed her eyes, as she recalled the little boy with the orange hair . She opened her eyes again, and shook her head no . " No I have not seen anything, I just felt a strange aura . Like someone pushed a knife in my thoat ." Chad got up and walked over to Karin ." Chad ? " Chad leaned down, and looked at the side of Karin 's neck ." You have a cut on your neck, is that what you felt ? " He asked Karin looked to the mirror, and saw that Chad was right . Renji and Rukia noticed that Kaien was uncomfortable, and tried to held their laughter in ." How did you know Chad ." Chad shrugged ." Have a good eye ... And you said that you felt, like there was a knife pushed in your throat . So maybe there was a clue ." Orihime clapped along with Uryu . " Wow Chad ! You're so smart ! " Orihime said cheerfully, Chad quickly said down . Too shy for too much attention ." But since we know now, that the strange figure tried to kill you . It's possible you are his traget ." Renji stand up ." Karin I want you to look out okay, and keep sharp with people and spirits . It looks like he has not, to be by your side to attack you . I can say to you all, that is not a normale spirit or hollow we are dealing with . And I'm sure Aizen knows about this ." Everyone agreed on this .

Kaien and Renji went back to Soul Society for to inform their captain, Orihime, Uryu and Chad went home . Rukia stayed in the human world, she slept peacefully in a bed . In Karin 's room Kon was pushed in the cabinet . When he tried to sneak in, when Karin and Rukia changed . Karin slept very restlessly in her bed .

_Karin sat in a dark room, all alone no one was there . And she heard no one, she looked around and started walking . At each step, her legs felt heavier . Until she could not move, she heard then footsteps behind her . She looked around but saw nothing, she stepped back and began to ran . When the footsteps came closer, she heard panting on her neck . She ran faster when the panting, was faster and felt cold sweat on her ears ." Leave me alone ! " She shouted angry and tried to see the enemy . But the cold air slapped into her, and she fell backwards . When she felt hands on her shoulders, she tried to pull herself . Out of the hands but she was stuck, in a cold sweat on her body . She could barely keep her eyes open, she saw yellow eyes looking at her . They looked full of hatred, confused, unknow and sad . " Who ... Who are you ?" Asked Karin like a frightened child, like stranger has arrived by their home ." ... " Said the quiet voice, Karin could not hear it ." What ? " _

_" ... Where ? " Asked the strange creature . _

_" I do not understand ." Said Karin suddenly the eyes, popped and Karin was swallowed into a darkness . _

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! " Karin screamed as she sat up, sweat stuck to her black hair . And her black hair was pushed to her forehead, her pajamas pressed against her body . Rukia who was sleeping peacefully fell out the bed, Kon jumped high up hit the ceiling . And fell back on the sheet of the cabinet, knocked out . Rukia got quickly up ." What ... What is it ? " She said worried, Yuzu and Isshin ran into the room . Yuzu holding a tennis racket, while Isshin holding a boiling pot . " Karin is everything okay ? " They did not noticed Rukia and her sweatdrop _what the hell ? _" Kaaaarrrriiiin - Chaaaan ! Did you have a nightmare ! Daddy will protect you, you have no use for fear anymore ! " Isshin was later on the floor outside the room ." My daughter is so strong ." He shouted with broken teeth, Yuzu and Rukia sat on the bed . Next to Karin who was trying to breathe calmly ." Is everything okay Karin ?" Rukia asked Karin nodded yes ." Did you have a nightmare ? " Karin shook her head no ." A Memory ? " Asked Rukia again, Karin shook her head ." It was nothing I was scared of something, but it was nothing ." She said calmly and stood up ." Where are you going ?" Asked Yuzu ." To the bathroom I'm going to fresh myself for a bit ." She said and walked out of the room, and walked over Isshin when he looked worried to her . When she was in the bathroom, she sat on the closed door . And wiped the sweat from her, she walked then to the sink . And washed her face, when she looked at her face again . She screamed and fell backwards ." Karin ! " She heard Yuzu shouting ." Yuzu is nothing ! A spider scared me ! " She said and glanced back to the mirror, but it was just her reflection . Pale skin, rushed hair and red eyes ... _Oh god that must have been a nightmare that I had_, she wiped her hands dry . And went out of the bathroom ." Are you really okay ? " Asked Yuzu Karin nodded yes again ." Stop worrying Yuzu, it was nothing it'll be okay ." Karin said to Yuzu, Yuzu nodded unsure . When everyone returned to their own bed, Karin looked at Rukia who sat on her bed ." What did you dream off ? " She asked Karin looked at her, and then shrugged ." Do not know it was too dark, I could not see anything . That made me maybe scared ." She laughed slightly nervously, Rukia looked at her like she was crazy . Karin noticed it and threw a pillow to her ." Do not look at me like that, I know what you think ! " She said Rukia grinnend, and threw it back to her . And hit Karin's face, Karin stood up from her bed . Rukia did the same, and the pillow fight began . Moments later both lay on the bed, catching air from the pillow fight . " I'm so dead and we still have 3 hours to sleep, if I fall asleep in class . I blame you ." Rukia smiled as Karin faked a angry face, and is happy that her friend has forgotten the bad dream . But they did not know, that Kon lays under the bed with a blood nose .

When the sun hits Karin face, she knew it gona be a long day . Still sleepy she stood up, refresh herself and put her school inuform on . ( But first make sure that Kon was not looking ), and went to eat some breakfast . The morning was not changed, since the day is not even begun . So the change of the day comes later, Yuzu, Karin and Rukia walked peacefully too school ... Almost . Keigo and Mizuiro walked towards them ." Kaaaaaaarrrrrin - Chaaaan ! Yuuuuuuzzuuuuuu - Chaaaaan ! " Keigo shouted as he ran towards them, Karin went aside with Yuzu . And Keigo runnend between them . " You too a good morning ." Karin said Yuzu laughed softly, Keigo quickly got up . And started to cry by Rukia ." Rukia-Chan ! Karin-Chan is so mean to me ! " Tears flowed like a waterfall, Rukia sweatdropped ." Huh ? " Mizuiro bowed to the ladies ." Good morning Karin - San, Yuzu-San and Rukia-San ." They greet him back, and Keigo pointed at him . How unfair it was, how friendly Karin-chan is to him . They walked to school, and they come across Chizuru . Who also like Keigo hangs on Yuzu, ( except this time Keigo hangs on Rukia ) . " Do not touch my sister you freak ! " Said Karin angry, and kicked Chizuru in the face . And they began to fight ." Here they go again ." Said Tatsuki when she and Orihime came along, Orihime smiled easily ." They are so good friends ." Tatsuki sweatdropped ." Yeah right ." She said Chizuru saw Orihime, and jumped towards her ." Himeeeeee -Chaaaan ! " Tatsuki punched Chizuru in the face ." Keep your lesbian actions home Chizuru ! " Said Tatsuki angry, Chizuru then began to fight with Tatsuki ." Huh I don't know but I think we gonna be late ." Yuzu said the two stopped, but still looked angry at each other .

When they came in the class, Chad and Uryu were already there . With 6 other people ." Huh where is the rest ? "Asked Karin the classmates looked at them ." They had decided to skip school, and go to that new club ."

" New club ? " The boy nodded yes ." I was there too but decided not to go, I don't trust these people who are there . They are not even normale, so they decided to go without me ." The other 5 people nodded, they have obviously seen the club too ." These people just keep laughing, but their eyes looked so dead . My brother went there, he said he got a job there . But he stopped immediately . Since the people there were acting strange ." Karin sweatdropped ." Why did you not tell the teacher ? " The boy shrugged ." I do not know, I don't want to give problems . Only because I did not go . " The group looked at each other, but let it go since it is not their business . When they sat down, Mrs . Ochi came inside with a big smile on her face ." Good Morning class ! I see very little people today, so I see you guys had taken my advice . To skip school for a day ." The class sweatdropped ." Wel unfortunately there will come three new students this year, so welcome them in the class . Come inside you three ! " Two boys and one girl came inside, the first boy had brown short hair . And lazy blue eyes, he wore his school inuform limply . The other boy had short orange hair, and blue eyes . He wore his school inuform normale, the girl has long green hair and green eyes . Her clothes were a little too small ." You can say something to the class ."

" Sharpe Wolfman " Yawned the brown haired boy

" Kenichi Toshiro " Answered the orange haired boy

" Nella Obsvank ! " Yelled the girl with a big smile .

" Go sit on the free seats, then we can go start on the lessons . " Ms . Ochi wrote a question on the board, and looked over at the students ." Wolfman - San what is the answer ?" Sharpe fell with his head on his table, and the class watched in shock . Of the reaction from Sharpe ." Do not worry he will wake up soon, oh and Mrs . Ochi the answer is 2/7 ." Said Kenichi Karin watched as Mr . Ochi went back, to the other questions and looked at Kenichi . Kenichi looked back and smiled, Karin blushed and looked away . _I feel that it would not be my day ! _


End file.
